Riding work vehicles such as skid-steer loaders, tractors, fertilizer spreaders/sprayers, lawn mowers, and the like are known. During operation of these vehicles, undulating terrain may cause various forces to be transmitted through the vehicle chassis and, ultimately, to the riding operator. While the magnitude and duration of such forces may be minimal in some instances, traversal of rough terrain may undesirably expose the operator to numerous and abrupt movements.
Work vehicles have addressed this issue by providing a suspension system operable to attenuate these forces. Depending on the construction of the suspension system, components of the system may protrude outwardly (e.g., upwardly) from other portions of the vehicle as shown in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 9,499,204. Portions of suspension systems like those illustrated in the '204 patent could thus (depending on how the mower is dis-assembled for shipping) define uppermost mower structure. As a result, such mowers may require a shipping crate having a height suitable to accommodate the protruding suspension system.